


Postive

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: AIDS, Aftermath of the break-up, Cheating, HIV, Klaine, M/M, Mentions of AIDS and HIV, Post Season Four, STDs, aftermath of cheating, break-up, mentions of cheating, mentions of unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: "Kurt, it's me. I know you don't want to talk me and I understand, but I'm really scared. I just-I-I-I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm not trying to get back together with you, but I just need a friend. I don't know if you even care-if you even care about me anymore, but I just-I don't know what else to do, Kurt. I'm so scared. I-I'm terrified, Kurt. I just got some news and you're the only person I know that would understand. Please, just pick up. I know you hate me and you have every right. I am a horrible human being for what I did, and I'm sorry, but I need your help. I don't mean to ask you, but Kurt, I feel like I'm dying. Okay, um-I guess I'll talk to you later.....Maybe...Thanks anyway...."





	Postive

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my documents for awhile, so I figured I'd post it. I don't know how much I like it, but I did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know in the comments and please leave a kudos! Thank you and enjoy!  
> WARNINGS: Mentions of AIDS and HIV

_"Kurt, it's me. I know you don't want to talk me and I understand, but I'm really scared. I just-I-I-I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm not trying to get back together with you, but I just need a friend. I don't know if you even care-if you even care about me anymore, but I just-I don't know what else to do, Kurt. I'm so scared. I-I'm terrified, Kurt. I just got some news and you're the only person I know that would understand. Please, just pick up. I know you hate me and you have every right. I am a horrible human being for what I did, and I'm sorry, but I need your help. I don't mean to ask you, but Kurt, I feel like I'm dying. Okay, um-I guess I'll talk to you later.....Maybe...Thanks anyway...."_

  
Kurt had tears rushing down his cheeks as he listened to Blaine's voicemail. Blaine's called quite a few times in the past few weeks, but this was different. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Blaine was crying, and stuttering. Blaine was always confident, he never stuttered. What happened?

  
Should he call back? What is he supposed to do? He didn't hate Blaine. He could never hate him, he just hates what he did and is so angry with him. Terribly angry with him. They were supposed to remain friends. Kurt just said he needed time for that, and it's only been a month since the cheating incident, but Blaine needed him.

  
Before he could fight with himself anymore, he was redialing Blaine's number, putting his speaker to his ear. As it rings, he gets to his feet, pacing back forth across the living room. Luckily, he was home alone because Santana was at work and Rachel was at Funny Girl rehearsals. He didn't want to break down in front of them. That was the last thing he needed right now.

  
"Kurt?" Blaine's voice is just above a whisper, and it sounded like he had been crying.

  
"Hi," it's the only thing Kurt can say. He runs his hand nervously over his jeans. "Are you okay?"

  
"I'm so sorry for...everything. I really am, Kurt and I care about you so much. You know that right?" Kurt just makes a hum in agreement, nodding his head, even if he can't see. Blaine takes that as a signal to continue. "I just wanted to tell you that before I told you."

  
"Told me what? Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt sniffles, feeling the tears start to well up in his eyes. Was Blaine dying? Was he hurt? Was he in the hospital?

  
"Kurt.....Eli got tested last week," Blaine replies, his voice going soft.

  
"Eli? Is that.....him?"

  
"Yeah," Blaine sniffles loudly, his voice thick with emotion. He clears his throat out before continuing. "Anyway, he got tested and...he-uh-he was positive for HIV, Kurt." As soon as they words slip from his mouth, he's letting out a loud sob. Kurt freezes, his knees going weak. If he didn't catch himself on the coffee table, he would have fell to the floor.

  
Blaine could have HIV. Yeah, HIV could be maintained, but it could never be fixed. Some people had no problem dealing with that status, others had more than enough problems dealing with that. It could be horrible, it would alter his life forever. Things wouldn't be the same. People died from HIV, a lot of people. That could happen to Blaine. It was a horrible thought, especially for Blaine. Yes, he cheated, but he did not deserve that. No one did.

  
"Kurt, I'm so sorry to call you," Blaine hiccups. "I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't tell my parents, Sam doesn't get it and neither does Tina. I-I'm-I'm so sorry," He sobs into the phone. Kurt wipes at his wet cheeks, holding back his own sobs.

  
"Shh, it's okay, Sweetie," He just called his ex Sweetie. Blaine didn't do anything or say anything about it though, so Kurt continued. "Just take deep breath. You could be negative. You don't know," Kurt sniffles.

  
"Kurt, we didn't use protection. Jesus, I'm so stupid. Fuck," Blaine cries.

  
"You're not stupid. Your decision was stupid. Very stupid, but you'll be okay," Kurt's voice trails off at the end, having to smack a hand over his mouth so he didn't out right sob into his speaker.

  
"God, I deserve this. This is what I get for cheating. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so fucking sorry." He was swearing, a lot. That was unlike Blaine. Totally unlike Blaine.

  
"Sh-sh-sh. It's okay, B. It's really okay. You'll be okay." Even as Kurt says the words, he knows he's saying it more to himself than to Blaine. "You do not deserve this. No one does. I know you're sorry, Blaine. I know you are and I'm trying to forgive you." He pauses. "Did you go down to the free clinic and get tested too?"

  
"Yeah, I went today, as soon as I found out," Blaine cries. "Kurt, I'm so scared."

  
"I know, Honey. I know, but you can't just give up. Maybe I should get a flight out-"

  
"No, please don't. Kurt, I'm your ex. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems and put yours on hold."

  
"Blaine, no matter what happened between us, I still care about you. I still-I still love you, B," Kurt says, smacking his hand over his mouth. It killed him to say those words, but they were true. These past six weeks have been the worst of his life. He was always busy, but he couldn't help but think about Blaine at every given moment. He missed him like crazy.

  
"Don't say that if you don't mean it, Kurt," Blaine sniffles.

 

"I'm not. I mean every single word, Blaine. You hurt me. A lot, and I wish I didn't love you, but I do. I love you and I don't think I will ever stop."

  
"Kurt, I love you too and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was such a horrible boyfriend and person," Blaine sobs.

  
"Blaine, we'll talk about that later, okay?"

  
"Okay," He pauses, sniffling back his tears. "I have to go. My free period is almost over," Blaine announces.

  
"Okay, stay strong for me, okay?"

  
"I will."

  
"Courage, Blaine."

  
"Courage," Blaine repeats. With that, they hang up and Kurt left by himself to curl up on his recycled couch, hug his throw pillows, and cry and cry and cry until he falls asleep.

 

                                                                                                                  _________________________

_"Kurt, they know. Jesus. Everyone at school knows. Please, call me back. I'm hiding in my car and I really don't want to go back in there."_

  
Kurt gets the voicemail on his break at Vogue and hides himself in a bathroom stall to talk with the worried boy.

  
"Hey," Blaine says softly, sniffling back his tears.

  
"Are you okay? What are they saying? What do they know? Blaine-" Kurt was angry. At the thought of some stupid jocks making fun of him for something like this made his blood boil.

  
"Kurt, please, calm down. It's-" He stops, sniffling again and letting out a deep breath. "One of the cheerleaders got hurt at practice and saw me there. At the clinic. They know I got tested," Blaine chokes out.

  
"What'd they do, honey?" Again, with the nicknames. He didn't know why he was doing that. He shouldn't lead Blaine on, but what if he wasn't just leading him on? No, no, no, he can't think about that now.

  
"They put a bunch of condoms in my locker. God, everyone saw that. They just came spilling out onto the floor and over me and-Fuck."

  
"Take a deep breath," Kurt instructs, checking his watch. He still had a good twenty minutes before he had to go back his cubicle.

  
"They shoved me against a locker and everyone started laughing. Everyone in glee club just stared at me and I ran out as quick as I could and now I'm sitting in my car and I just want to go home. I just want to go home and never come back. I want to lay in bed and I want you to hold me-and-and tell me everything's okay," Blaine's sobbing by now, getting choked on his words. Kurt was crying too. He wishes he could do that. Blaine was in a deep situation and they always went through everything together. He just wants to be in Ohio with him and hold him and reassure him that everything is going to be okay.

  
"I wish I was there too, Blaine. I really do, and I'm so sorry you're going through this alone."

  
"Don't say that," Blaine sighs. Kurt goes to reply, but Blaine is speaking over him. "I cheated on you. This is what I get and I'm sorry for even calling you and dragging you into this. I really am, Kurt."

  
"Don't do that, please. You do not deserve this. We've been over this, Blaine. I know you cheated on me, but that doesn't make you a bad person. At all. I'm still mad at you, but I'm working on it," he sniffles, picking at the fabric on his perfectly torn jeans.

  
"Okay," Blaine breathes, sucking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

  
"Okay, now, I think you should go back in there."

  
"What? No, I'm going home," Blaine stammers. "I can't go back in there and deal with them. They'll just make fun of me again and the glee club will hate me."

  
"Baby, I know you don't want to, but if you go home, you'll have the entire night to think about the endless possibilities that are not going to happen. If you face the music now, It'll go smoother. Just go in there and go into the choir room. You know you'll always be safe there. It's home."

  
"Kurt, you're home," Blaine says softly, probably hoping Kurt didn't hear him, but he did.

  
"That's it. I'm coming home," Kurt shakes his head, sitting back up. He was sat in one of the cubicles, sitting on the lid of one of the toilets in the men's bathroom. It wasn't sanitary, but he didn't care. He couldn't listen to Blaine talk like this anymore. He just can't. It was breaking his heart into a million pieces.

  
"No! Kurt, please. I don't want you to put your life on hold for this. This was my fault. I just want to talk to you. As much as I wish you could come home, you can't. I'm not letting you do that," Blaine says quickly. Kurt deflates, sighing heavily.

  
"Fine."

  
"Look, the day's almost over. I'll call you later, okay?"

  
"Yeah, okay. Stay strong and I love you."

  
"Love you too, Kurt. So much."

  
With that, they hang up. Kurt gets to his feet, grabbing a piece of toilet paper, and exiting the cubicle. As he approaches the sink, another man comes in through door, smiling gently at Kurt. Kurt returns it, dabbing at his eyes with the toilet paper. The man enters another one of the stalls, as Kurt smooths his clothing down for wrinkles, and makes his exit.

  
                                                                                                                  ___________________________________

_"Kurt, please call me. I got the results."_

  
It's Blaine again. His voice sounded just like the other ones, tears behind his voice and sobs being choked back. Kurt got the voicemail when he woke up on Friday, late of course, because he didn't have class. Blaine would still be at school, because it was only ten AM. Kurt just prayed he would answer. He couldn't wait too long to know.

  
These past two weeks have been horrible for both of them. They would often end up calling each other due to lack of sleep and they would just cry and Blaine would continue to apologize, while Kurt would tell him there was no need anymore and that he forgave him. They would end almost every call with an 'I love you', and it would send both of their shoulders relaxing.

  
He knows that he shouldn't be worried, because it wasn't Kurt that could be positive after all, but he was. Blaine was his endgame, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, and he couldn't bare the thought of Blaine having to go through that. He hates him for being so stupid, but he can't stay away from him for too long.

  
Kurt's barely awake when he calls Blaine, ripping his phone from its charger and putting it to his ear. It rings three times, and Kurt almost thinks that he might not answer, but he does.

  
"Hey," Blaine says gently.

  
"Hey? Blaine, don't do that. Tell me what they said," Kurt says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet touch the cold hardwood floors.

  
"Can I video chat you instead?"

  
"Yeah, just hurry." Kurt quickly hangs up the phone and it's not even a minute before he's getting a video chat from the other boy. Kurt holds his phone out, knowing how bad he looked, but he could care less.

  
Blaine looked a little better. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot, but he looked okay. He smirks when he sees Kurt's morning face, complete with disheveled hair, sunken eyes and puffy cheeks from sleep. That was always his favorite Kurt, because it was all natural.

  
"Blaine, tell me, please," Kurt says, his heart leaping into his throat.

  
"I'm clean."

  
Those two words send a sob out of Kurt's mouth, having to cover it before it escapes and awakes Rachel.

  
"Please, don't cry. I'll cry," Blaine chuckles. Kurt opens his eyes and looks at the boy, seeing he already had a fresh set of tears gathering in his eyes, but he was smiling.

  
"Blaine, I'm so happy," Kurt sighs, feeling the tension from these past two weeks float from his shoulders and into the air.

  
"You're happy? It's been a long time since I've been this happy," Blaine scoffs, shaking his head. "Eli must has gotten it after.....that....I'm so relieved and I feel so stupid for doing it....even more stupid than I already do," he says, shaking his head and looking down at his lap.

  
"Yeah, that was incredibly stupid," Kurt chuckles lightly. Luckily, Blaine didn't cringe, but instead smiled sadly and nodded. "Blaine, can you look at me again?" Kurt sniffles, sniffing back his tears. Blaine looks up at Kurt once more, the camera shifting slightly as he moved.

  
"When you come visit for Spring Break, I promise we'll spend the entire week together. I'll show you the city, we can watch movies, cuddle a little bit, go see a show. I'll even buy you come cronuts, okay?"

  
"You want me to come out?" Blaine asks, his eyes getting wet again. Kurt chuckles lightly, nodding his head.

  
"Of course," He replies, a small smile on his face. "This doesn't mean we're boyfriends again, but I can't stand just being friends anymore." His smile fades. "Knowing what could have happened to you, brought me to my senses, knowing that I should have forgiven you, because I love you. I love you so much and as much as we try to fight it, we're endgame," He shrugs, causing Blaine to smile.

  
"Kurt, I love you too. So much and I'm so-"

  
"Blaine, if you say you're sorry one more time, I'll revoke my Spring Break offer," He teases, causing Blaine's cheeks to turn a light pink, hanging his head down.

  
"Okay," He nods. Kurt smiles back, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "As much as I want to sit here and talk to you, my free period is almost over and I don't want to be late for Spanish again," he chuckles, finally looking back up at Kurt.

  
"Okay. Have a good day and I'm so happy you're okay, and I also love you so much."

  
"I love you too." Blaine gives him one last smile before ending the video call. Kurt tosses his phone down onto his covers and falls back against his mattress.

  
Blaine is coming to New York in a couple of weeks and most importantly, he's okay. Blaine is okay.

 


End file.
